The Hanyou and Adele
by Lionsheart13771
Summary: What happens when inu pisses of a dangerous lion youkai and her lil couz? Crazy arse stuff thats what. NEVER insult Adele! But Inu just might learn a few things from this...if he's not to stupid. Inu/Kag by lionsheart13771 and xXs0watifimcrazyXx


**Written by Lionsheart13771 and xXs0watifimcrazyXx, BEST COUSIN'S 4EVA!**

* * *

><p>ADELE<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"This is stupid, why are we even here?" Inuyasha complained loudly.<p>

"We're here because I love Adele's music. Now shush and enjoy the concert!" Kagome said impatiently, trying to tune out the disgruntled hanyou.

She had thought it had been a good idea to take him to a concert in her time…but she couldn't have been more wrong. Ever since arriving at Adele's concert, he had done nothing but complain, and the other people in the audience around them were starting to get miffed.

"This is so boring, this music is crap, seriously."

"WHAT did you just say?" a girl around the age of 11said, staring at him with angry, deep brown eyes and an open mouth.

"I said this music is crap. Bow buzz off you little twerp," he snapped at the kid.

"Whoa whoa whoa, now I KNOW you didn't seriously just say that to my lil couz."

Another girl, around their own age, had come up behind the first girl. Her sea green eyes flashed with anger and her mane of mouse brown hair seemed to crackle with electricity.

Instantly, Kagome's head snapped to the new girl. Her aura seemed dangerous, and what more, it was a _demonic_ aura. This girl, whoever she was, was a demon, and a dangerous one at that.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered urgently. But the hanyou ignored her, completely missing the danger at hand.

"Keh! So what if I did? Nothin' _you_ could do about it! Why don't you take your snot nosed little brat and get out of my face, bitch!"

"You know, I've never actually liked _dogs_," she said putting an emphasis on dogs.

It was Inuyasha's first hint that this wasn't someone he wanted to mess with. He sniffed the air and caught her scent.

'_Oh hell,'_ he thought. _'Lion youkai."_

The lion youkai stepped forward, flexing her fingers like they were claws. From behind her, the first girl smirked at them with a look that said 'you gonna get it now, bitch boy!'

Inuyasha took a step back, but it was too late. The lion youkai had already raised her hand. He saw her mouth move, and the world turned dark around him.

From the darkness, he heard Kagome's voice, calling out from far away, and her voice seemed to echo all around him.

When the world came back to him. He was falling backwards, but he awoke in time to catch himself. Straitening quickly, he looked around for the girl and her cousin, but they were no were in sight.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Keh, I'm fine. Some youkai she was, she ran away!"

"Inuyasha, youkai like her have magical powers, they don't rely on strength alone! She could of done something serious to you, we should get out of here while we have the chance."

She grabbed his hand and began to lead him out of the concert.

"It's about freaking time!" he said.

A little ways away, the two girls were watching the two retreating teens in the crowd.

"What'd you do to 'im couz?" the younger one said, a sadistic smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Lets just say I hope he gets used to listening to Adele, cause he's going to be hearing a lot of her music for a while."

The younger of the girls laughed maniacally while her cousin stared at her coolly.

"I wouldn't be laughing just yet. You knew that guy would try and pick a fight, I wouldn't have to save your ass all the time if you didn't stick it out over the edge of a cliff every chance you got. I'm going to make sure you learn your lesson, _lil couz_."

Her laughter stopped immediately and she stared at her older cousin with fearful eyes.

"Uh…I love you…couz!"

"I love you too lil couz. With all my heart and freaking more," she said as she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha scooped Kagome up in his arms and pretended to not notice her blush as he jumped into the well. As soon as the blue light faded, he jumped out on the other side and sat her down quickly, trying to hide a blush of his own.<p>

Suddenly from the corner of his eye, he saw Shippo, dashing in the direction of the river nearby.

"Oi, Shippo! Where you off to, runt?" he called, halting the small kitsune in his tracks.

"Sango…Miroku…HURRY!" he said.

The other two need no more explanation, and the dashed off after the frantic boy. Things had been getting intense for Sango and Miroku, and they often snuck off to have private conversations. Too bad they were never really private, as someone always found out where they were.

All three of them sprinted, hunched low, through the bushes and trees, being as quiet as possible. They stopped when the heard the voices coming from by the river.

"Sango, please, I don't understand what the problem is!" The monk's voice was pleading, and through the leaves, Sango could be seen giving a glare to kill while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't mistake me, monk. I'm not going to keep you company for the night, ever. So go and ask one of the village idiots."

"Why do you fight it? Can't you feel it too? Being with you…its right. If we were together, we could be on top! Or…you could be on top…" he trailed of, a dirty smile creeping on his face. But with the deadly look on Sango's face he backtracked immediately. "Dear Sango, what we have may be confusing and complicated, but its _love_, I know it."

"_Love_? Is that what you call it? You know what monk? I've had enough of your lechery."

And suddenly, music seemed to come from nowhere. It filled the air and Inuyasha turned his head from side, trying to figure out where it was coming from. But something else was happening, the medow by the river was fading away, and the only things left were Miroku and Sango. And to Inuyasha's complete shock, Sango began to sing.

_**(A/N Right As Rain by Adele)**_

_Who wants to be right as rain it's better when something's wrong. _

_You get excitement in your bones and everything you do is a game._

_When night comes and your on your own you can say I choose to be alone._

_Who wants to be right as rain its harder when your on top._

Sango took menacing steps towards the monk who's face seemed frozen in a look of longing.

'_Cause when hard work don't pay off and I'm tired,_

_There ain't no room in my bed as far as I'm concerned _

_So wipe that dirty smile off please._

_Wont be making up I've cried my heart out_

_And now I've had enough of love._

Sango was no longer wearing the green and pale pink kimono. Her clothes had instantly changed and she was wearing a black dress that hugged her body down to the waist, where the material flowed out loosely. A slit ran up the side of the dress, showing off Sango's leg to a degree that the hanyou knew she normally wouldn't be comfortable with. What was more, a two spotlights lit up the black surroundings and lit up Sango and Miroku, who was now wearing a black on black clothes from Kagome's time.

_Who wants to be riding high when you'll just crumble back on down._

_You give up everything you are and even then you don't get far. _

_They make believe that everything is exactly what it seems._

_But at least when you're at your worst you'll know how to feel things._

_See when hard work don't pay off and I'm tired_

_There ain't no room in my bed as far as I'm concerned._

_So wipe that dirty smile off we_

_Won't be making up I've cried my heart out_

_And now I've had enough of love._

Sango placed a hand on over her heart and clutched at the material of her dress

_Go ahead and steal my heart to make me cry again._

'_Cause it will never hurt as much as it did then_

_When we were both right and no one had blame_

_But now I give up on this endless game._

From the darkness, more women came, wearing white dresses, similar to Sango's. They danced in syncopation to the song Sango was singing.

'_Cause who wants to be right as rain it's better when something is wrong. _

_I get excitement in my bones even though everything's a strain._

_When night comes and I'm on my own you should know I chose to be alone._

_Who wants to be right as rain it's harder when you're on top._

Inuyasha was utterly confused. He wanted to run away screaming, but he was frozen in place, forced to watch the bizarre show in front of him.

'_Cause when hard work don't pay off and I'm tired_

_There ain't no room in my bed as far as I'm concerned _

_So wipe that dirty smile of we _

_Won't be making up I've cried my heart out and now I've had enough of love._

_No room in my bed as far as I'm concerned _

_So wipe that dirty smile of we _

_Won't be making up I've cried my heart out and now I've had enough of love._

As the song ended Sango and Miroku seemed to move back to their orgional positions. Their strange clothes seemed to fade away as the meadow and river came back into view. Inuyasha stared with his mouth open.

"I've had enough of your lechery. I give up. Don't come near me anymore, _good monk_." With that, Sango stormed out of the clearing, leaving Kagome and Shippo sighing in frustration at the crestfallen monk.

"What the HELL was that?" Inuyasha sputtered, still completely shocked from the display.

"Sango basically just told Miroku that she wasn't going to deal with him chasing after other women anymore," Shippo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I got that part, thanks! I was talking about the…the music, and the singing!"

"Music?" Kagome said cocking her head to the side. "What…what are you talking about Inuyasha. I didn't hear anything."

'_Youkai like her have magical powers! They don't rely on strength alone!' _Kagome's words from earlier floated back to him.

Of course…the lion youkai. It must have been some kind of spell. But what in seven hells did she do to him?

Deciding it would be better if he didn't mention the spell cast on him, as he would defiantly get teased by the others for not being to fend off a young lion demon, Inuyasha said, "Keh…nothing. Just forget it."

Kagome looked at him with worried eyes, but didn't press the matter.

Whatever that youkai had done to him, he hoped that the effects would just wear off soon, because he _really_ didn't want to have to endure anything else like that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meh…we were bored. So yeah…we love Adele and thought that some of her songs fit with the characters of Inuyasha…so yeah. <strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW PLS ;) THANK YA!**_

_**xXs0watifimcrazyXx**_


End file.
